What's In The Little White Box!
by Jonetsu
Summary: Sequel to 'Sakura's Dramatic Search' What's In The Little White Box! What's Sakura hiding!..Do You want to know! Sasuke does too! [SasuSaku] [In the midst of editing]
1. The Little White Box In The Fridge

Sequel To 'Sakura's Dramatic Search'

Have You been asking what was that small white box?

Sasuke asked the same

Late that night Sakura snuck out of bed, she slowly lowered the stairs being careful not to make a loud sound that would wake her lovely Sasuke-kun. She made way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, she took a step back as the milk poured to the last drop, she shifted eyes, she extended her hand grabbing the small box, she closed the fridge only to find—

"Sakura…what are you doing up so late?" He rubbed his eyed sleepily

"Nothing Sasuke-kun! Sudden…uh..ah..eh..Craving!" She furrowed her eyebrows 'talk about cravings…I'm hungry'

"And what's that you're holding behind you?"

"hehe..nothing Sasuke-kun..Go back to sleep I'm fine!" She smiled, he was too tired to hesitate now, so he nodded and made his way back to the bedroom. She sighed in relief, she placed the box in the counter.

Sasuke sat up in bed with no sight of Sakura around the room, he swung his legs to the side lifting himself up.

I'm sure being a Jounin is quite the work for our Uchiha, besides he had a mission today, he walked into the bathroom flicking the switch, as the light flashed across the room he noticed that his pink-haired wife was lying asleep leaning to the wall.He kneeled down and moved her a bit, she moaned opening her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"okay…first;you mess up the house over your ring, second; you dug a hole, third; you woke up at midnight saying you have cravings and now sleeping in the bathroom?…Is this a habit I wasn't aware of?"

Sakura blinked…he said too much for Sasuke Uchiha, she snapped out from her thoughts.

"No..I just…nothing really" She smiled

After taking a bath and doing the usual routine, he walked down with his bag only to be greeted by Sakura on the kitchen.

"You..have a mission Sasuke-kun?" She wasn't aware of this, why wasn't she enlisted to go along, he answered her with a nod.

He bid his goodbyes turning to the door, she frowned, she didn't get to say anything.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to her, her shoulders fell "It's nothing, Be careful Sasuke-kun!" She forced a smile just as he closed the door behind him she sighed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waved wildly as Sasuke made way to him and Shikamaru

"He sure is loud in the morning" Shikamaru sighed dropping his finger from his damaged ear lobe.

"Get used to it" Sasuke smirked "So..we just have to exchange scrolls with the Grass village…"

Naruto huffed "I want an exciting mission! A HOT ONE!"

"That's going to be hard to find Naruto, since the temper around here as been running low, such exciting missions as you ask are rare ones" Shikamaru couldn't help but explain "..troublesome"

"That doesn't matter! 'cause I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto raised his fist high "Believe it!"

"Let's get going, I'm tired of wasting my time hearing Naruto brag about Hokage's" Sasuke walked past Naruto and Shikamaru.

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!..SASUKE-TEME! WAIT UP! HEY!"

"Argh…why did I get stuck with fat-boy here!" Ino yelled as she sat across Choji who was too busy gnawing on some chips.

"Because Shikamaru had to go on a mission" Choji managed to talk trough his chip devouring jutsu…

"I know!" She crossed her arms and sighed "this is…stupid"

"Sounds like you miss Shikamaru"

Ino scoffed glaring at Choji

"I don't miss that lazy guy! All he does is mumble troublesome and stare at the clouds! He doesn't do anything!..200 HQ my butt!"

Choji rolled his eyes as he kept devouring the poor chips.

"ARGH! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!"

"…oh how I wish to drink warm sake and relax-"

"Tsunade-same! This isn't the time to be slacking off"

Tsunade sighed "Shizune..you've turned out quite demanding"

Shizune smiled "Now…work!"

Tsunade dropped her shoulders in defeat as she lazily looked over the papers.

Sakura snuck her head in getting the attention of both Tsunade and Shizune, she smiled as she stepped in completely closing the door behind her.

"Sakura-chan" Shizune made way to her "Would you like something?"

"Oh um..no I'm fine" Sakura smiled

"I assume you want to have a word with me" Tsunade snuck her head out from over the paperwork in front of her, oh how she loved Sakura right this moment to interrupt her from doing all this work.

"yeah..Tsunade-sama yesterday I-"


	2. The Secret Finally Poured Out

Dislcaimer:…no..I-I don't own Naruto –cries in a corner- but hey I own the little white box in the fridge!

Sakura walked back and forth waiting for Sasuke to come home, she rubbed her hands together 'You can do this Sakura!' Her head snapped up as she heard the door open, she smiled running towards him.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun!"

He was fine, rarely confused, normally Sakura would hug him to death then check if their was any wounds, it seems she's nervous.

"What did you loose this time?"

Recalling last week when she lost her ring she blushed and shaking her head "Sasuke-kun I-?"

The moment he turned to look at her she stopped talking, she was indeed nervous so she smiled and made way to the kitchen.

At dinner she ate quietly, meanwhile he just stared at her 'something's bothering her'

She noticing his gaze upon her dropped her chopsticks nervously, she smiled and looked somewhere else.

"What's bothering you Sakura?"

She flinched 'Why now!' she slowly tilted her head to him taking a deep breath.

"I'll…tell you later okay!" She smiled as she continued to eat.

_-------------------------_

"_yeah…Tsunade-sama…yesterday I took a" She bit her lower lip as Tsunade narrowed her eyes to her, Sakura avoiding the gaze closed her eyes and talked as fast as she could "I took a pregnancy test!"_

_Tsunade's face softened "And?"_

_Sakura opened her eyes playing with her fingers "It was…"_

"_Positive" Tsunade shifted eyes before throwing her paperwork to the floor "Sasuke must be thr-"_

"_Sasuke doesn't know"_

_Tsunade chuckled softly "Sakura is this bothering you?"_

_Sakura held on to a tiny smile "No…what bothers me is that…" She giggled nervously "I don't know how to tell him!"_

_Tsunade sweatdropped "You came all this way to.." She rubbed the back of her neck as she sighed "This is going to be a long day"_

_---------------------------_

He felt she bed slightly slouch down as she laid on the other side, he turned on his back looking at the ceiling.

"Later is now Sakura..what's bothering you?"

She took a deep breath closing her eyes "I'm-"

"You're-?" He motioned her to continue

"I'm…" she bit her bottom lip holding on to shut her eyes tightly "I'm…"

"……"

"I'm…pregnant!"

His face softened, by the time he turned to face her she already had faced him, he pulled her closer just where their noses could touch.

"Good Night…tou-san"

Sakura smiled at him before drifting of to sleep. He liked does words.

He opened his eyes only to face a blurry image of pink, he rubbed his eyes and opened them again facing…

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun!"

She was on top of him, her hands besides his head holding her weight..doing?

Waking him up..remember that

She pecked the tip of his nose before rolling out of bed and running happily down the stairs.

Geez..that was a big mood swing.

"Since Sakura won't be doing missions for all I know you will be assign along with Shikamaru and Sasuke"

"Sakura won't be doing missions! What happened to her! Is she okay!" Naruto's eyes shot from Shizune to Tsunade

"She's more than okay, maybe you'd paid a visit on your own, that's all"

"But-But—"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Naruto ran out of the office closing the door behind him 'Sakura won't be doing any missions?' His hands rested on the back of his head as he walked trough the hallway 'maybe I'll pay that teme and Sakura a visit!' He began running till he bumped into someone.

Books flying everywhere, he rubbed the back of his head only to find himself lying on the ground, he sat up looking at…

"Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto-kun..I'm sorry"

"Hinata what are you doing here?"

"oh um..I-I thought I'd bo-borrowed some books from…Hokage-sama"

"hehe" He rubbed the back of his head

---oo---

Leave Reviews !


	3. Naruto's Visit, Two Months Later

Disclaimer:…no..I-I don't own Naruto –cries in a corner- but hey I own the little white box in the fridge!

--oo--

Naruto knocked harshly on the door, then punched, kicked and—

"Naruto would you stop! I'm coming!" Sakura soon greeted Naruto at the door, he smiled before moving her aside and making himself at home.

"You know Naruto, that wasn't very wise! It's not like you should enter another person's property and violate their privacy just so you can feel comfortable!" Sakura snapped and woah was that scary…not really but…Naruto still needed and ice-pack for that lump that looked like another head was forming, this time..let it be with a brain.

"Sakura-chan how come Tsunade-baa-chan said you weren't going to be doing any missions! Are you dying!"

Yet…another lump in his head

Naruto decided it was time to be quiet while he held on to the ice-packs Sakura had provided him. He waited patiently for an answer…

"Naruto…I'm not..dying"

"Are you sick!"

"No..I'm not sick"

"Where's Sasuke-teme?"

"No..I-m not- wait what?" She looked around and there was no Sasuke…" Either way..Naruto..I'm-"

"You've given up on being a ninja!"

"No! I'm—"

"You're letting me go ahead so I can be a great Hokage! You didn't have to do that Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto no! I'm-"

"You're deciding to work only at the hospital"

"LISTEN TO ME!" she panted '_I swear if he interrupts me one more time I'll_-'

"What are you doing here dobe?"

"ARGH!" She stomped up to her room leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke and Naruto.

--oo--

"-SHE'S WHAT!" Naruto slammed his hands on Tsunade's desk

"Right..SHE'S WHAT!" Ino followed suit

"…how troublesome" Shikamaru slapped his forehead

"She's pregnant, now I've told you since you are most close to Sakura, she won't be attending to missions nor shifting in the hospital"

"ARE YOU SURE TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"

"YES I'M SURE AND STOP CALLING ME AN OLD LADY!"

Naruto huffed slouching on his chair as Ino twitched 'that forehead girl is going to get it!'

"This is too troublesome" Shikamaru walked off as Ino followed him…

She didn't have anything better to do

"Are you cool with that?" she heard Shikamaru mutter, this was a first

"Why are you asking me?"

"You two were best friends-"

"Still are!"

"That doesn't seem like a friendship to me"

She gaped at his answer 'he's _right…the least I can do is..visit her_'

"Thanks Shikamaru!" She waved as she ran and turned at the end of the hallway, Shikamaru sighed "troublesome"

--oo--

2 months later in the Uchiha household wasn't too different, nausea, morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, being so damn sentimental, self esteem and…how it annoyed **him**.

Sasuke walked past the bathroom getting ready for bed, he stopped on his tracks as he heard a low sobbing, he knock the door only to be welcomed with a:

"go away!" Sakura snuggled her forehead back in her knees.

He sighed turning on the doorknob, it was open, Sakura looked up as the door bumped into the wall letting Sasuke in, he was leaning on the doorframe watching her tears crawl down.

"What's wrong?"

She whimpered picking herself up and into Sasuke's arms, he gently dropped his arms on her back.

"Sasuke-kun..?"

"hn?"

"Do you think I'm..fat?"

He twitched as the tick resumed on his shoulder 'that was all!' oh how he would like to kill someone right this instant.

--oo--

Sakura hummed softly as her hands drove from her small belly to her back as she continued to walk towards the bridge where Team 7 would usually meet.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned around and smiled, he ran up to her placing his hands above his knees panting softly, he straightened himself up and smiled back

"Sakura-san! How are you?"

"Lee-san" Her hands made way back to her tummy "more than fine" She smiled

"That's good Sakura-san!" Lee brought up a bouquet of flowers, she blinked "Is..that for me?"

"No..for the two of you" Lee pointed at where her hands rested

Lee sure was a sweet guy when he brought flowers, she smiled, but...her only sweet guy was..Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lee!"

Both Sakura and Lee turned to the voice, it was Ten-Ten along with Neji, they seem to be waiting for Lee, he turned back to Sakura and waved running off "Take care Sakura-san!"

"uh huh" she dropped her hand that had waved at him, he disappeared from sight along with his teammates, she sighed and breathed in the scent of her flowers, she looked down "Let's go home baby"


	4. It's Barely Noticeable! She's Two Months

Disclaimer:…no..I-I don't own Naruto –cries in a corner- but hey I own the little white box in the fridge!

Author Note: (cries happily) Thanks For Your Reviews! They really made me feel great, it's my first fanfic here after all but not my first story; thanks for the reviews really! Well here goes nothing :

--oo--

As soon as she snuck inside avoiding having to face with—

"Where were you?" His voice sounded menacing as his glare burned into her eyes

"I..I was..in the bridge"

"Doing?"

"Actually…I saw Lee there"

His shoulders dropped and his eyes dropped to the side "Lee..that thick eyebrow kid?"

"Don't talk that way about Lee Sasuke-kun!"

He tilted his head up looking behind her "I suppose a bouquet makes the tables turn and gets you to go on his side huh?" He turned on his back, Sakura gaped as he walked towards the living room…was he jealous? She blushed running behind him.

Hearing her fast pace he turned around just to catch her in his own arms as she snuggled closer.

"What…are you doing?"

"hugging you silly"

"I've realize that, I meant 'why'?"

She pushed herself back having a look from him

"I can't hug you now?" Her eyes dropped as tears started to form

'_oh..no_' He mentally warned himself '_It's…going to start'_

She bit her lower lip whimpering

'_why did I have to ask that?'_

She was restraining herself from crying but that crashed and burned as young tears crept down her face "You hate me Sasuke-kun!" She sobbed "..because I'm fat!"

'_what is she talking about?...it's barely noticeable' _

"that's what you think huh! 'Look I married a fat girl!' Yay me!"

Sasuke eyed her frightened_ 'what's the hell's wrong with her!..this is sadistic!'_

"I'm not even fat! I'm just two months pregnant and there you are! CLAIMING TO THE WORLD THAT I'M FAT"

'……'

"DON'T TALK TO ME UCHIHA!" she ran up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke found the wall interesting, he hadn't spoken, nonetheless she wasn't even fat, he sure didn't like this stage, he remembered the last time her weight was questioned…

--------------------------

"_w-w-wait..I-I was just asking! SAKURA!" He yelled from the top of his lungs running around the backyard with Sakura at his heel._

"_SASUKE UCHIHA COME BACK HERE!"_

"_Let's be rational! And talk like-" he dodge down as her fist missed the mark; his skull "-like adults! Stop being so childish!" he leaned back avoiding her fist and grabbing her wrist _

"_I'm not childish!" She struggled out of his hold, just making her grip tightened _

"_you're right..you're worse"_

_She gasped hurt "that's it!" unconsciously she pushed him, not getting his thoughts correct he fell inside the hole._

"_SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU OK!"_

_He glared "Do I seem okay?" he replied back coldly_

"_heh! Now you know how I felt!"_

_Sasuke smirked; that wasn't the response she waited for, she yelped as she was pulled down into the hole along with him, this only made her madder, Sasuke took a step back as her aura grew eviler, he was regretting ever having the guts to pull down a sensitive girl to a hole she now hates._

_Haven't you question yourself how must a seventeen year old young boy felt being stuck in a hole with a Pmsing or pregnant wife that right now hates your guts?...tell that to Sasuke_

"_SAKURA!"_

_Yes..yes Naruto enjoyed seeing Sasuke with a black-eye, red handprint, an arm broken along with his left leg and a swollen cheek…okay I exaggerated a bit…sure the swollen cheek, red handprint and black eye did appear, a long with a hospital bill but hey She's an Uchiha what could you expect?_

_--------------_

He shivered at the thought


	5. Where Do They Come From Anyway? Babies!

Disclaimer:…no..I-I don't own Naruto –cries in a corner- but hey I own the little white box in the fridge!

Author Note: Forgive me for the short chapters, I'm doing 3 pages on each one, I want to give you guys something good to read so I thought I'd take it slow and this will make it have more chapters, there's more ahead so keep reading please oh and ideas are always great! If you want something in here e-mail me or just write it down on the review, enough of the wait:

--oo--

She sobbed in her bed, she really hated having mood swings, heck, she even noticed this.

"I have to apologize to him later..right now..I'm hungry" she whispered to herself tracing circles on the damp pillow.

She lifted her head from the pillow to gaze at the sound the door made as it was swung open, their stood no other than..Uchiha Sasuke.

She groaned dropping her head back to the bed, her eyes grew tired..she blackout.

--oo--

"I don't think that Sasuke would like any missions these past months"

"You're going soft on the boy Tsunade-sama"

"ahh…Naruto won't complain-"

"what about me!"

This made Tsunade jumped "Don't scare me like that brat!"

"Did you just call me 'brat' Granny!"

Tsunade growled and Naruto growled back, Shizune sighed '_oh boy'_

--oo--

Sasuke stared down at Sakura, her bangs fell loosely over her closed eyes, her chest heaved with her own breathing as her hand rested above the free side of the pillow along with her head, his hands rested each side of her shoulders, he wouldn't want to rest all his weight above her… he was worried, he was worried, slightly worried, she had been like this for the last 10 minutes, he moved her a bit..no answer.

He moved her one more time, this time she tossed her head to the other side bringing down her hand, she opened her eyes and screamed unaware of her…Kneeing…Sasuke…in someplace she shouldn't have…

She gasped sitting up "Sasuke-kun!"

He rolled over to the other side of the bed groaning

"ARE YOU OKAY!" Being the wife she was…she had to be sure..r-right?

'_my..clan'_ his forehead pressed to the sheets as he punched the poor bed ignoring the lower pain in his abdomen.

"S-Sasuke-kun?...Do..you need anything?"

"Do you think I need anything!" His voice was harsh as he was curled up into a fetal position.

"W-w-well…do you want some…Ice?"

"…No"

Was he whimpering?

She shook the thoughts off and bit her lower lip worriedly watching as he tightened the curled position he was in.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"what!" she winced, his voice sounded more like a yell, of course he didn't mean it..but who wouldn't yell after being hit in a sensitive area..worse, with Sakura's unnatural strength..

--oo—

Naruto's feet swung back and forth as he waited hungrily for his…miso pork ramen; super sized.

Aside from that, Kakashi sighed having been dragged along by both Naruto and Sakura. Sakura sighed she was getting nauseous with Naruto's lines of ramen meanwhile Sasuke tried not to snap, what the hell was he doing there anyway? Oh yeah…Sakura threatened him..and that's a bad thing coming from a pregnant woman.

"Here you go" the old man placed the ramen bowl in front of Naruto which…he demolish rapidly.

"You know I've been thinking!" Naruto yelled trough his noodles

"well that's a first" Sasuke lazily replied receiving a glare from Naruto.

"I've been thinking" Naruto stopped looking at Sasuke, assuring himself he wasn't going to talk anymore he resumed "Where do they come from anyway?"

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed before questioning "Where do who come from Naruto?"

"Babies!" After saying that Naruto turned back to Sasuke and Sakura who lazily stared at the floor…it seemed very interesting by now.

"……"

"……"

"Well?" Naruto encouraged his teammates

"…storks" Sakura whispered hiding her fully red blush.


	6. And The Perfect Answer

Disclaimer:…no..I-I don't own Naruto –cries in a corner- but hey I own the little white box in the fridge!

Time for my thanks:

Hehe: yeah there wasn't anything that said I wanted reviews, I was starting in this site and I seriously didn't know how to manage on my own, but not I'm all prepared to say I do want reviews, thanks for reviewing!

SNOWBOURDER: now you know what's in the little white box ..um..eh…you guys do know right?..eh..she was taking a pregnancy test I don't really know why she hid it in the fridge in the first place but hey! It turned out okay, that's the real reason why she woke up in the bathroom.

Animegirl303:yup..I love cliffhangers it keeps me and you guys expecting more, I'm counting myself seen I sincerely don't know what more to write, I have my ideas for your ideas would be even a greater help, thanks for reviewing.

Freaking'-namopunk: I answered your question way up there,but anyway she was in the bathroom because of the test and I'm glad you found that funny! Thanks for reviewing also!

Mezumi Azuma: I'm glad you like this story, I do too! And thanks for reviewing!

Lioness Of the fire: of course Naruto acts cute..he is cute : ), anyway, I can't sweat the good stuff so not only you but everyone will have to wait until the last chapter, where Sakura gives birth buuuuut! I'm not telling how many children and don't go thinking that by saying only children I meant more than one, ah you know what I mean!thanks for reviwing!

Sasusaku0396: I figured everyone would take the hint from the one-shot since Sasuke was already doing a list of the things wild about her..besides getting a good beating,thanks for reviewing!

MyExodus90: is there going to be more! (laughs maniacally!) of course and hey thanks for loving my story, thanks for reviewing!

Anime is Reality: hey I love your name,thanks for reviewing!

gaara sasuke neji lover:heeeey…I'll leave to you Gaara and Neji but no way you're going to mess with my Sasuke-kun (Sakura glares at Loli) um..eh, Sakura's Sasuke-kun! That's what I said! Yeah yeah,thanks for saying it's cute…I find it cute writing it, thanks for reviewing!

Aria's Star:Actually, it already shows out in the first month but it's not like she's so darn fat, it's just self esteem, I actually looked up a site where it explains everything in going to pregnancy..well I had to make a sacrifice I wanted all of you to witness something close to the real pregnancy tha ordinary women go trough soo..yes I read so much I'm actually afraid that I'll know more than my own mother…well..um I asked her a few times..that's kind of embarrassing! I'm was always following her asking question while writing her answers in my notebook to pass to the story so enjoy,Yup…she was overreacting with being fat, but that's just Sakura for you, anyway thanks for reading it's appreciated over here and thanks for reviewing!

Man I've wasted that phrase, you know...I won't say there's a lemon because it has nothing to do with food, fruits, vegetables and noting that you can eat! It's called love! something that is poorly often compared with lust turning to: lemons!

Things like that...aren't my thing, but I just couldn't resist their memeory! so enough bluffing here goes:

--oo--

"Where do who come from Naruto?"

"Babies!" After saying that Naruto turned back to Sasuke and Sakura who lazily stared at the floor…it seemed very interesting by now.

"……"

"……"

"Well?" Naruto encouraged his teammates

"…storks" Sakura whispered hiding her fully red blush.

Kakashi's hand rested above his chin 'storks huh?'

Sasuke turned to Sakura who looked back.

---------------

_Her eyes looked up as her body left his arms; him resting her above the bed._

"_Do you really—" he choked on his on words._

_Her eyes softened whispering softly " Isn't this what you married me for?"_

_He closed his eyes gently shaking his head; no it wasn't._

_She smiled softly watching him pull his shirt from his shoulders._

_His hands ran down to the end of her shirt, she slowly nodded; he pulled it up._

_She closed her eyes feeling him close, he leaned down the 2 inches left and closed the gap; kissing her slowly._

_His hand ran down her waist, he felt her shiver under his touch, but he didn't stop, she had gave him permission, she had agreed._

_After fully retrieving any clothes left from their own, he couldn't help but look back at her eyes._

_Their eyes locked on each other as his fingers touched her lips and cupped her cheek with his hand._

"_Sasuke-kun..?"_

_He pressed his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes, otherwise than that with one swift move he had already penetrated her young body._

_She jerked her face to the side, his hands turned her face to his, he wiped with his thumb the only tear that ran down her cheek after that he kissed her._

_----------------_

They turned away from each other and looked at both Naruto and Kakashi; who seemed really entertained

"storks, Yep that's pretty much it" They replied in unison before looking back at the floor.

--oo--

Sakura arranged her flowers; which she had forgotten about, in the middle of the dining table, she smiled as her hands made way to her waist just above her pink apron.

"scrolls, kunais, shurikens, lunch" He sighed closing the bag; the hokage decided to give another foolish mission, at least that was what he thought.

"I'm off"

She dropped her hands from her waist as a frown appeared over her features hearing him say he had to take off, but she replaced it with a smile.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" She tangled her hand on his arm pulling him down to her height, she brought up her other hand to his neck leaning his head down as she pecked his cheek, he straightened himself up and closed the door behind him after receiving a "Be Careful Sasuke-kun!" from Sakura, that scold made him feel a bit better though, he knew he had to come back not only to Sakura, to his family, she smiled even more watching his retrieving figure trough the window, this was it. Her dreams…his dreams.

--oo—-

Sooooo...did you like what I wrote?...if my mom reads this...she'll burst out laughing: ) yeah well thanks for reading! I-D-E-A-S...I can't afford sending Sasuke to the hospital but Naruto,I can do that one: )

Yesterday night the review button told me nobody loved him, I started crying but hey! Now I'm here saying " REVIEW!"…I don't want that button making me cry again…he's a little crazy, anyway! Remember ideas! I need ideas!


	7. Obliviously Dumb and Unnaturally Red

Disclaimer:…no..I-I don't own Naruto –cries in a corner- but hey I own the little white box in the fridge!

Hello—Hola!—um yeah hi eh ignore me, no don't!

Well a few days back I posted the sixth chapter..right well I closed this page and went to see a movie with my parents which I was yelling "RUN DUMA RUN!"—um..yeah, I returned back because something told me 'Lorraine if you don't get your butt off this couch and into your room I'll make sure-' it never ended I actually ran to my room, I sat down opened the page and—8 reviews- I ran back and yelled "8 reviews! And I was only gone for 30 minutes! This is awesome" my parents they well—O.O

Then I woke up the other morning and it was…11:38 yeah it was lunch- I ran to the computer and "9 MORE!" I called my mother because she was at work and I alone in the house (smiles wickedly) and I yelled "9 MORE! 9 MORE!" and you know what she said-

"When I get home I have got to read that story of yours, I wonder why everyone reads it-"

"No Mom! It really..uh..uh..-No! you-you can't-call you later okay!" and I slammed the phone, of course the conversation was in spanish but you get me.

--oo—

He twitched closing the bag; the hokage decided to give another foolish mission, at least that was what he thought again, just as he was going to announced he was leaving a knock on the door beat him to it, Sakura automatically ran across the living room opening the door only to face…

"Na-Naruto? And…Hinata?" Sakura mumbled…she was frightened at the sight.

Naruto was laughing sheepishly as he held on to a completely red unconscious Hinata in his arms. She stepped aside letting him in, Sasuke gaped as well, what the hell did Naruto do to her anyway?

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura rushed to Hinata who was placed on the couch; she touched her forehead, she was currently going to a fever and maybe a..mental breakdown?

"Do you remember yesterday..Sakura-chan?"

"Yesterday?" Sakura ran a list of the things she did yesterday.

"when I asked and you said storks?"

"storks?...why would I—OH!...storks" she shifted her eyes hiding behind her hands "what about them Naruto?"

"Yeah well…I kind off…ran into Hinata and the question popped into my head so I—"

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted '—he asked her….her poor innocent mind'

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shrieked, Sasuke who managed to catch her sighed, this was too troublesome.

After a few moments of blowing, cursing, Naruto singing rather loudly, sighs and shurikens trough walls Sakura managed to wake up rubbing her forehead along, she had this weird headache, her eyes squirmed open as cerulean orbs pierced her own.

"They don't come from storks do they?" Naruto questioned

Sakura just blinked, what the hell was he talking about.

"No dobe and could you get out of my house?" Naruto turned sideways glaring daggers at Sasuke who dodged them…

Hinata moaned, this made Naruto turn to her fast "HINATA!" that shrieking voice made the Uchihas cringe.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" As her eyes blinked open a naughty thought crossed Sakura's mind, so her hand pushed Naruto mistakenly, who crashed his lips to Hinata's, she turned red and…fainted again.

"Hinata?..Hinata-chan!" Naruto seemed completely oblivious at the two behind him who eyed each other, maybe he thought the hormones drove him mad to actually kiss Hinata, but he'll never know.

A while later Naruto decided if Hinata didn't wake up for the next 5 minutes he would leave, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, Naruto could be an idiot once in a while.

She smiled as Naruto walked away carrying an unconscious and unnaturally red Hinata in his arms, it was time he actually noticed Hinata always liked him and plus, Hinata had to be whole and happy. This kind of made her think about she and Sasuke's first kiss, how was it again?

-------------------

_Our sixteen year old Uchiha prodigy was walking down the road reaching his home, the problem was a pink-haired was on his heel talking non-stop._

"_So, I thought maybe we could go on a date" Sakura replied happily_

_Sasuke came to a stop, that was the last straw, he turned around narrowing his eyes at her "No!" with that he kept walking, after a deep sigh he stopped in his tracks noticing she had stopped walking along, this was what he wanted..was it?_

_Her eyes where eyeing the ground sadly, she shook her head not wanting tears to come out, as she saw a shadow move towards her she diverted her gaze from the floor and into onyx eyes._

_A smirk played on his lips making her insides twirl, he took a step forward making her take one back._

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun?"_

_She was nervous, he knew it, she knew it._

--You go 90 she comes 10--

_He cupped her chin to where his lips brushed her—she blushed not sure of what he was up to, nevertheless a kiss is a kiss—she came the other 10 with a smile._

_She fluttered open her emerald eyes as he pulled back so she shyly enough said "and about that date?"_

_He shook his head "No!" she dropped her shoulders watching him turn and continue walking but odd enough he stopped, motioning to come along so she smiled and ran to him._

_------------------_

"_Sakura?"_

"Sakura!"

" what!" she turned to the side too alarmed

"I'm…off" he said backing away, she was a little scary at the moment

"oh…gomen-I was a little spaced out"

"hn" Just as he was about to open the door Sakura called out running towards him, he seriously needed to go.

"Before you go-

--oo—-

Cliffy! Bwuahahaha (cough cough) hairball--why does everyone use that anywya? uh yeah...Yesterday night the review button told me nobody loved him, I started crying but hey! Now I'm here saying " REVIEW!"…I don't want that button making me cry again…he's a little crazy, anyway! Remember ideas! I need ideas!—…that's getting a bit old!

I hope you guys like the story so far if you don't like something complain I'll make it better : )

But—If you wanna add something TALK-no wait I wouldn't be able to hear you, at least review and write it, or send me an e-mail, something!


	8. Temporarily Cursed?

Disclaimer:…this is exhausting! NO! I wish I'd own Naruto but I don't! If I did I'd slap Sasuke until he came to the conclusion that moving on actually works! Besides Sakura would be happy to restore his clan! Doesn't matters if he wants 100 heirs! She will do it…ok

Author Notes: ooookay! I appreciate your reviews! They make me happy, soo many of you have wondered why the heck is Sasuke such a bad husband, what can I say he's 17 and grumpy, But don't worry! He'll come along, and I'm updating as soon as I can! Remember, Ideas are always great and expected and—you know! Any questions I'll be happy to answer!

--oo--

"Before you go I-" She blushed a crimson red looking down at her feet.

"You?" Sasuke tried to encourage her

She gave a small sigh closing her eyes leaning in on him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up to his height or simply closer to him.

---Should he or shouldn't he?---

She opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door close, she twitched.

"SASUKE UCHIHA COME BACK HERE!"

--oo—

"So Sasuke!" Sasuke tensed at the cheerful shriek Naruto managed to make "how's Sakura-chan!"

They were walking down from the tower; they had to give the report of their mission which was successful of course, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto blankly before fasting his pace: he surely didn't want to talk about his moody wife but that's just Sasuke.

--oo--

He jumped every time the knife slammed the counter as she cut, she was cooling off rather harshly, he was sure she'd cut herself any moment now.

"ow!" the metal clashed with the floor as a line of blood trailed down.

He immediately rushed to her assistance, she looked away as he dunk her hand under the water.

"why are you being so nonsensical?"

She looked away once again, it was unbearable to hold back a smirk as he bandaged her finger, she jumped, he had adjusted the knot harshly just so she could turn to look at him.

"Better?" he asked calmly lowering her hand, she nodded slowly, she looked down at the knife on the floor mat, she arched down to grab it but her tired body wouldn't allow it, she leaned back against the counter with her free hand on her forehead, noticing in intense gaze she decided to talk: "I'm fine…just a little lightheaded"

"hn" He picked up the knife from the floor, throwing it in the sink, but before even thinking of walking away, he pecked her lips ever so lightly making her turn 1 shade of pink.

Smirk.

--oo--

2 months later in Konoha…

"I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!" Naruto yelled overdramatically.

"**Look brat**!" Tsunade stood up smashing her hands to her new desk, spluttering out words trough gritted teeth "**I don't have any missions! Let alone something for you! Now! Could you be so kind to let me drink my sake calmly without any interruptions coming from your loud mouth!"**

Naruto squeaked from his small state as Tsunade smiled bitterly sitting back down.

--oo—

Blocked by his own bored thoughts Naruto lifted his hands to the back on his head in an accommodating position "EEK!"

The person before him sighed, Naruto picked himself up " sorry I didn't see your stomach-eh?"

"Nice to see you too Naruto"

He grinned at the voice straightening himself up, she narrowed her eyes "and stop exaggerating"

This was one of those times where Naruto could've sworn Sakura looked cute, She was on week apart from her fifth month, she was now officially pregnant like Naruto says, of course not that much cuter than his Hinata, he is going steady with our Hyuuga heiress.

"Hey Hey! Where's that teme?" He squawked looking around him.

"You mean me" Naruto glared at the voice that slowly made way towards them.

Sakura clasped her hands behind her hack slowly walking past the Uchiha prodigy and the kyuubi container who right now were having a glaring contest.

"Naruto, how's Hinata-chan?"

"hehe! She's okay! Sakura-chan"

"I'm glad" She turned on her heel facing the two best friend or rivals " Naruto, maybe you should bring Hinata to dinner"

"YEAH! ICHIRAKU-"

"No Naruto, not ramen!" Naruto sighed "You should come over"

"Dobe" Sasuke growled glaring at Naruto

"Shut up teme!"

"NARUTO! DON'T DEFILE SASUKE!"

Smirk.

--oo—

A warm smile adorned Sakura's face as she placed the last plate on the dinner, with a finishing touch.

A knocked echoed in her ears as a neurotic Naruto yelled out that he wanted ramen plus that Sasuke sucks, so technically Sakura ended up knocking the brains out of his skull.

After dragging Sasuke out of the bedroom and sitting him on the dining table with a peck on his cheek, everyone managed to sit along.

"Naruto you're going to choke" Sakura yelled out trying to get his attention but he ignored her, he was too busy swallowing the whole plate of ramen.

"So!" their eyes squirmed tight as they heard Naruto's high pitched voice, well except Hinata she smiled

"Ho-How's the baby!" Hinata beat Naruto to it in a tiny voice.

This made both Sasuke and Sakura to look up from their plates, he got dragged out of the bedroom for this?

"uh…well consisting I'm only 4 months along with morning sickness, hot flashes, dizziness and mood swings—well yeah It's fine" Sakura was unaware of her sarcastic tone of voice.

"ha! You make it sound like you're temporarily cursed Sakura-chan!" Hinata jumped, Sasuke gaped, Sakura flinched, Naruto trembled—what had he done?.

--oo—

Ah well there you have it, I'm updating real fast eh! Yeah well Ideas are popping up, I can't believe my brain is working! So don't forget to review! . Sayonara, Good Bye, Adios!


	9. Dissapointed

Disclaimer:…………Naruto…I don't own it, otherwise I'd be married to Itachi, engaged to Deidara, be Sasori's, Gaara's and Neji's lover and be Sasuke's girlfriend..does that make sense? NO then okay I don't own it!

I couldn't help but update again, come on It's July 1 at 3:27 pm and I'm sitting in front of my computer doing nothing, so I yelled out "I'LL UPDATE!" -cough- and yes that's what I did, you know I was thinking of starting another story, but Sasuke and Sakura are allready with their children and all, or child, or family, the point is that they'll be Uchihas! and...tell me, if I should do it or just go brood in my corner wall? . God I have a serious headache..ay ya ya

--oo—

Hinata tugged on his sleeve shaking her head, Naruto dropped his shoulders "I didn't...mean that, hehe of course not!"

Naruto being the cheerful, hyperactive young man decided to change the subject, only making it seem worse than before "Are you guys happy about it?" Damn he was having a spasm attack.

"…of course Naruto!"

"……"

"Is…that all you can do…Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes met hers in a blank stoic look "what more is there to do?" He shot back uninterested in both the theme nor the answer.

"I thought maybe you'd be happy with the baby and all" she muttered more to herself "you don't seem happy at all—uh-heah!"

She gasped startled, as Sasuke pushed the chair backwards abruptly walking away from the scene.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked up with a smile "He'll likely cool off first…" The room was tense and the silence was suicide, Naruto didn't mean it, heck he didn't mean anything that crept out of his mouth, except maybe the words 'hokage', 'Sakura-chan', 'Hinata-chan', 'Sasuke-teme' and 'ramen'.

Everything was so well those past 4 months, Sasuke was really catching on.

--oo—

"Oh come on Sakura-chan you're married to the teme anyway!"

Sakura froze—the dishes slipped from her hands crashing together under the water.

"…You keep up with that? You truly are brave Sakura-chan!" Her face was hidden beneath her bangs "Curses sometimes are good…like love curses!" he pointed out cheerfully.

"Naruto…there's no such thing as love curses, do you…even know what curses are in the first place?"

"uh…" 3 minutes later "…No"

This made her stifle out a giggle, Naruto was such an idiot.

--oo—

She sat at the edge, sighing inaudibly, she laid back knowing if she was to turn to her side she'd face his back.

"Sakura" she grimaced softly "I will take care of our child…but I will not put up with this"

She closed her eyes "I couldn't stomach the idea of you not being happy with—"

He interrupted her "I married you didn't I"

-----------------

"_Why do I even put up with him?" She asked out of the blue forgetting about the dishes and trusting herself on the sink._

"_maybe because you feel happy when...he's happy?"_

"_huh?"_

"…_not that, that teme ever is happy but—uh" Naruto scratched the back of his head "I mean like Hinata and me! She always says we should eat ramen even though she doesn't want to!"_

"_Naruto…and you still drag her along?" Sakura asked horrified_

"_uh…yeah heh heh"_

_-----------------_

The stack of papers slammed her desk making her wince, Tsunade sighed: this was just too much for her young self…

"I think I'm getting too old for this"

Silence

"Shizune get your hand away from my forehead, I'm certainly not sick, I mean…I need to find a successor…fast! Maybe I can go on a vacation, you know, sake and me"

Shizune sweatdropped 'this is going to be bad'

--oo—

Sakura covered her soft yawn with the back of her hand as she greeted the sun. She unconsciously reached out to her side.

He wasn't there "Sasuke-kun…"

--oo—

"You wanted to see me"

"Yes, Please be seated" she said politely

"I'd rather stand" he retorted back a little to cold for liking, the Godaime narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke walked past Naruto not bothering to even glare at him: he was seriously pissed off.

Poof!

"Yo!"

Naruto's eyes lit up "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted happily, while Sasuke grunted.

"Naruto…I haven't been your sensei in a-" Kakashi eyed from the energetic Naruto to the glaring Uchiha, feeling the murderous aura he decided to talk "I give, where's Sakura?"

They all turned to Sasuke, who looked away.

"pff, I guess I'll go straight to the point, I've called you here to assign you three, a mission, which contains, escorting—"

"A PRINCE! A PRINCESS! ONE OF THOSE PRIME MINISTER THINGIES!"

"Naruto, let her finish" Kakashi scolded him as Naruto pouted childishly.

So, softly Tsunade cleared her throat and continued "-escorting the son of the prime minister of the Waterfall Village" Naruto shouted throwing confetti and noodles which Kakashi evaded "However, I do warn that you will not be ambushed once, but numerous times, watch your backs and-"

"OH YEAH! I LIKE THIS KIND OF MISSIONS! I WILL PROTECT HIM WITH MY LIFE!" he pulled the forehead protector proudly "THANKS TSUNADE-BAACHAN!"

"AH! Get off me brat!"

--oo—

Once stepping out of the Hokage tower, Kakashi decided to lower his book and ask the Uchiha prodigy what was wrong: who grunted and fastened his pace leaving a dumbfounded Kakashi and a hyperactive Naruto who decided that Kakashi would pay for the ramen and made a run for it…poor Jounin, he'll end up not only broke but emotionally inept to keep paying for it without crying.

Making way to Ichiraku, Kakashi's eyes froze as he caught sight of a pink-haired playing with her ramen.

"You know Sakura, it's not fun to play with food" Her head moved up glancing at Kakashi and Naruto; who moved away crashing on the seat next to her ready to eat.

"hey…Kakashi-sensei…Naruto"

"And what might be wrong with you?" he took the other seat next to her " I saw Sasuke this morning, he didn't seam social nor pleased, well…he never was"

"You saw Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to look at her after ordering "he was at the fifth's, receiving some briefing along with us"

She looked back down at her ramen whispering a disappointed 'oh' she pushed the bowl away, she had lost her appetite.

"You're not gonna eat that Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head as Naruto extended his hands out gnawing on the ramen.

"I'm going for a walk, oh I almost forgot" she looked hastily over her pockets for some money to pay for the ramen, a hand touched her shoulder "It's on me"

She smiled at her ex-sensei, if he was going to be broke already why not pay for hers too, she pushed herself up and turned heel to walk away.

Naruto lowered the ramen a second and looked at the silver-haired "Kakashi-sensei…-"

"I know"

--oo—

She clasped her hands behind her as she walked on home, feeling the fresh air brush her pink tresses backwards she closed her eyes acknowledging the peace and serenity around her. Her thoughts were shattered when she heard the sound of someone panting, she opened her eyes and found herself looking at Hinata, she was clasping her hands above her knees catching her breath.

"Naruto is that way" Sakura pointed to where she came from making the heiress blush, with a slight bow Hinata ran past her.

'those two are coming along nicely…' Sakura smiled at the thought.

--oo—

So there you have it! Chapter 9! You see, I'm even starting to make them longer...thanks for your reviews they make me a happy girl! Sooo see ya! And remember REVIEW: ) oh and before I forget, should I make the fic! YES OR NO!...leave reviews!


	10. Apology Accepted?

Disclaimer:…………Naruto…I don't own it, otherwise I'd be married to Itachi, engaged to Deidara, be Sasori's, Gaara's and Neji's lover and be Sasuke's girlfriend..does that make sense? NO then okay I don't own it!

Okay! I'm baaaack! And ready to rumble! Sorry for being far too late, I know how does it feel having to wait, and…it sucks! But Guess What! I love Sasuke and Sakura!

--oo—

"Forgive me for being late…Naruto-kun" Hinata apologized in a soft voice as she sat next to him, on the ramen stand.

"No sweat, Hinata-chan! You're here after all!" Naruto chirped with a smile that made Hinata melt, not literally "Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" She stammered lightly turning to face him as her order came.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a light kiss.

"And let's eat!" Naruto shrieked before digging in on his ramen bowl.

Hinata blinked, turned bright red and –thud-

"HINATA-CHAN!"

-----------

Sakura leaned against the window's frame. Her forehead pressed against the glass. Rain was pouring outside '_so it seems there's going to be a bad weather this past few days'_

Sasuke hadn't come home.

_--oo—_

The new day had started, the sun peeked over the mountains in a light sunset, the birds chirped cheerfully as they spread their wings into the air. Naruto was beaming, Kakashi was smiling with an evil glint in his eyes as he read his 'beautiful' perverted book, Sasuke was mourning, Why The Hell Naruto chose today to be even more hyper and cheerful than ever?

"Hello, I'm Ilya Yukimura" He bowed in a sign of respect.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and-"

"Naruto, this isn't the time to be bragging, we should be heading out already" Kakashi interrupted with a smile.

"ok, ok, let's get on with it!" Naruto lifted his fist in the air as he ran ahead and out Konoha's gate.

"he certainly is hyperactive" Ilya sweatdropped.

"Indeed he is" Kakashi said walking along with Sasuke close behind.

"What about you? You haven't told me your name?" Ilya said leaning forward to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha's face.

Great, he was annoying him already.

"Ah, if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke—"

Oh, how he wished this soon ended!

--oo—

Sakura exhaled sitting on the swing, pushing herself slowly. Droplets of rain started to come down, she looked up as one slid down her cheek, she smiled, but indeed she knew she had to get out of there, it wasn't healthy to get a cold, specially if you're pregnant.

As soon as she pushed herself up a black outline of a figure moved towards her, the rain fell faster, she took various steps back. The footsteps stopped as it stood various feet away from her.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Her eyes beamed as she ran to hug him, right now, it didn't matter if he was mad at her or not '_He came back early…far to early"_

She crashed to his arms with a smile, he looked down at her; narrowing his eyes "what are you doing here? Outside. In the rain"

"I was in the swing…and Sasuke…kun?" She lifted her hand to touch his cheek.

--oo—

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered

"hmmm?"

"Do you think Sasuke-teme is going to apologize to Sakura-chan as he promised? 'cause we didn't let him go for nothing!"

"Naruto, keep silence, Ilya is sleeping, and to answer your question…It's imperative for Sakura to be in a good mood at her state, Sasuke knows how to handle this, it'll be fine" Kakashi mumbled as he slid the book back above his face closing his eyes.

'_I hope so…' _Naruto cringed as his stomach growled '_Where are you when I need you ramen!'_

_--oo—_

"Sasuke-kun…are you ok? Do you have a fever?...answer me" Her voice dripped with worry as he stayed there looking at her; her green emerald eyes pleading for answers, her pink damped her falling over her face against the rain's pressure, those velvety lips asking questions.

"Shut up" Her eyes widened at the demand, she frowned, looking away.

He scoffed in annoyance as he pulled her forward. Emerald orbs widened at the feeling of soft lips pressed against her own, if apologizing were this easy she'd fight with him every single day.

She giggled through the kiss. Even though that whole ordeal started, she knew he wasn't disappointed nor uncomfortable with having the baby. He just was, Sasuke. It's not likely to have him yelling all over the village that he was going to have a baby and was happy about it. Sakura had to apologized, it wasn't in line to bring such theme up, she knew he wanted to keep her safe, protected, trying to give her the love that he had never showed. But for now, she was going to be content feeling safe in his arms.

--oo—-

Kakashi sighed as Naruto waved vigorously at Ilya, who had been successfully thrown back into the castle.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei, Ilya was a good guy!" Naruto said thoughtfully.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, something was off "Naruto…what do you want?"

"RAMEN!"

--oo—

Sakura tiptoed out of bed, stifling back a soft laugh as she ran to the bathroom, naked.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, he went trough an unusual mental list:

1. Return to Konoha

2. Apologize to Sakura "I'm happy, I love you, let's have the baby" Didn't Came Out Right.

3. Kiss Sakura

4. –that was personal-

He shook the thought off.

--o—-

Naruto inhaled contently the fresh air of a new morning, 2 months later.

He exhaled deeply, before running to fetch his clothes. Kakashi, Hinata and the others had planned something for Sakura and Sasuke.

He tripped, crashing down into the bathtub.

"Damn it!...ohh! I found a tooth, Cool!"

--oo—-

Sakura went into thought fast as she walked alongside Sasuke, to the Godaime's office.

Sasuke reluctantly pushed the door open only to be surprised by—

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Chips, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba—and other people not worth mentioning; greeted.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

Sakura twitched.

"Oh! Here Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shoved a yellow book on his face, as soon as he compressed Naruto to the floor with his foot, Sasuke lowered the book.

'How To Treat Your Uchiha Baby For Dummies'

"NARUTO!"

"AHH! MERCY! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

--oo—-

And that's about it, was it funny? Sweet? Sophisticated? Anyway, you tell me, if you review, of course.

My love actually came back when my best friend asked me "Lorraine, do you know who the akatsuki leader is?"

And something popped, Sakura and Sasuke images came plummeting down on my brain, it was rather weird.

Ah Well! Review!


	11. Naruto Is What!

Disclaimer:…………Naruto…It is too good for me…I cannot…I cannot own it…I…-cries-

Hey Guys! God, I love all of your reviews…I basically cry every time you guys say you love my story…it's so nice, ah well, ignore me, GO AHEAD READ AND BE FREE!

--oo—

"Oi! Uncle Naruto reporting!" Naruto beamed rubbing Sakura's stomach; which she reluctantly tolerated.

"Naruto, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Sakura said in haste, causing Naruto to withdraw his hand and grin, reaching for his pocket.

"I plan on asking Hinata-chan to marry me!" He said, pulling out a small box and retrieving a gold band with a beautiful small diamond "It's not that big, you know…but-"

"I…think she'll love it, Naruto" Sakura gave a warm smile.

Sasuke snorted, walking past them and into the kitchen "Finally"

"You know, if you have something to say, Sasuke-teme, say it to my face!" Naruto yelled bringing the chair along with him to the floor.

Sakura sighed.

"Oh, before I forget, here" Sasuke said, throwing the 'How to treat your Uchiha baby for Dummies' book "Use it for inspiration, dobe"

"Oof!...that hurt…"

-----------

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, running towards her.

"He-Hello…Naruto-k--!" She blushed, as he pulled her into a warm hug, she relaxed with a smile plastered on her features.

"Hey Hey, Hinata-chan, I wanna ask you something…?" He scratched the back of his head, nerves overpowering him.

-----------

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"Hn?" He grunted, giving her a little piece of attention coming from him.

"I'm hungry…" She whispered bashfully, fidgeting with her own fingers.

"Then go eat"

"…Sasuke-kun!"

"Gah!" He yelped, falling from the couch.

"ne…Sasuke-kun…?--" Gasp "Naruto is proposing to Hinata!" She pushed herself up from the couch, running towards the window, where she saw the outline of the two figures.

"And it involves me how?—I don't care what that baka does or does not do, It's ridiculous" He mumbled to nothing in particular, picking himself off the floor and eyeing for a moment the woman who is supposed to be sitting next to him talking about baby names.

----------

"Troublesome…"

"Gah! You're so lazy, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, pulling him forward into a kiss.

"…what the hell was…that, Ino?" Shikamaru mumbled, perplexed.

"…Naruto is…proposing to Hinata?...I have to see that baka!" Ino yelled in disdain, pushing Shikamaru and hasting out of the ramen stand, in direction of the couple, leaving behind two dumb-founded boys, Shikamaru and Chouji.

--oo—

"Ha!" Tenten threw the shuriken '_bull's eye'_

Neji closed his eyes in an un-normal sigh, he sat crossed legged under the target.

Gasp "Youth…NARUTO IS PROPOSING TO HINATA!" Lee yelled flabbergasted, running towards the direction and leaving Neji and Tenten drowned by the dust.

--oo—

"ohoho!" Kakashi chuckled, reading a new chapter of his book; before bumping into someone, he closed his book—admiring who it was.

"It seems your ex-student is proposing to mine…" Kurenai replied, staring directly as Naruto shifted eyes between all the crowd surrounding him and his soon-to-be-wife.

"Yep, that's Naruto for you" Asuma said, lowering the cigarette from his lips.

--oo—

Choke. Spray! "Naruto is what!" Tsunade yelled wiping her mouth with her wrist, Shizune sighed, being covered in sake.

--oo—

"Yes, Naruto-kun!" Sakura giggled as she heard Hinata's answer _'And all because of….storks'_

_----------_

_He sighed grumpily, the reluctance overwhelmed him. He drew his hand out, relaxing his fingers to reveal a gold band. Sakura stared wide-eyed for a second, then two, then three, then-_

"_Well, are you or aren't you?" Sasuke asked, insisting._

_She smiled, unshed tears on her glimmering eyes "SASUKE-KUN!" She beamed pulling him to a big hug, squealing a few times, jumping up and down and then finally pulling back, so he could breathe…for a single second._

-----------

Sakura smiled at the good memory "Ooh!" She looked down "What have I told you about kicking when mommy is thinking of daddy?"

Sasuke twitched, she was officially paranoid.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…" She muttered, placing her hands on her 6-month belly "Thank you"

He cocked an eyebrow, paranoid…paranoid.

"For…being with me" She looked up from her unborn child, locking eyes with onyx gems "It's the best thing…I could ever ask for…"

He smirked, contently.

"But…I'm still hungry"

--oo—

That's about it, people! I'm writing this without my glasses…if you see that anything slipped…sorry!

Did you guys liked that? I know I did! –giggles- Ok, Ok, Review!


	12. Changes

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Oh my, you guys can kill me! –draws arms out and expectedly awaits painless death by angry readers-

Silence.

Chirp, chirp.

Snaps one eye open, lazily. Realization dawned "Oh! You guys still love me, huh!"

"I'm so glad you do-" Gets whipped by a hammer across the head.

"What have we learned today, Lorraine?" The black-haired woman asked glancing motherly like, while placing a complete ice bag on he daughter's swollen and throbbing head.

"Never again…update late, Mom" Loli said in a raspy tone before dropping unconscious.

--oo—

Sasuke sighed, he was nibbling on his ramen bowl—which he found quite indulging, meanwhile Sakura was eating her thirteen bowl.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto waved, pulling a happy Hinata with him.

"Oi, dobe" Sasuke mumbled lazily.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! I'm a married man now!" Naruto pressed his fist to his chest, proudly.

Sasuke huffed "Not yet, Don't be getting so cocky"

"Hello…Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted in a small voice, sitting next to the pink-haired beauty.

"Oh, hey, Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled "I'm really happy for you and Naruto…"

"Oh…" Hinata laugh softly "Thank you…but—I wanted to ask, how is the b-baby?"

"Good! And…full" Sakura said, as she pushed the bowl away gently, Hinata's reaction was to laugh.

Her mind wandered to her hand, she blushed, remembering. Her white eyes turned to look over Sakura and Sasuke, gazing at Naruto.

"Ooh!"

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"Don't tell me you're having the baby! I cannot deal with that right now!" Naruto shouted, a little too panicky.

"No, you idiot" Sakura glared at the boy—or man—or engaged man—or Naruto or— "Nothing to worry about, it…kicked" Sakura smiled at the end of the sentence.

"I wanna feel! I wanna feel! I wanna feel!" Naruto beamed, spitting out all the ramen…back into the bowl, he climbed to Sasuke's lap and began patting the bulge.

"NARUTO! GET OFF!" Sasuke yelled, enraged, and…enraged.

-----------

Sakura giggled, leaning back against the soft feathered pillow. Sasuke was just so cute every time he fought with his 'best friend'.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura called, timidly through the dark room.

"Hm…?"

"Do you think Hinata and Naruto will be happy?..."

"Hn…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whined, desperately needing an answer.

"…"

She snarled, her mood changing drastically in a snap, she began poking the man who needed rest.

"Sakura, stop being so childish!"

"Then…please, answer me"

"I don't know, I don't care, I want to sleep, so should you!"

She scoffed, sitting up forcibly and tickling Sasuke's sides, he sat up with a yelp—glaring at her darkly, not that she could see through the darkness.

"Now, Sasuke-kun…I'm awaiting that an—" She blinked, finding herself shoved against the bed in a rough kiss.

---------------

Kakashi thought Team 7 needed a bit of regrouping so he decided to pull up a little 'family' picnic.

"So, Sakura, how's the baby?"

After 5 minutes of immediate silence, he lowered his book, Sakura was too busy beating the crap out of Naruto, Instead Kakashi turned to the amused Uchiha.

"Sasuke, how's Sakura been?"

Sasuke turned to Kakashi starring blankly at him, so he just pointed out at Sakura who was picking Naruto by his collar and yelling incoherent curses "Like that"

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke's answer, so he sighed and continued to look at his book; it was so nice knowing that team 7 was a winning team:

Past Time:

Sakura Haruno: Obsessed with Sasuke!...he saw the voodoo doll under her pillow, her curtains, bathroom, room, pajamas...um eh...panties? Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto Uzumaki: Loud-mouthed brat….if he says "Believe it" one more time Kakashi swore he would strangle him to death making him beg for his life as he used his ramen as a dynamite commercial….and…stop ramen production…forever!

Sasuke Uchiha:…cold…iceberg...cold…iceberg…

Present Time:

Sakura Uchiha:…moody, moody…moody…(fat)--pregnant

Naruto Uzumaki: Loud-mouthed brat wanting to be Hokage while getting knocked out by very moody Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha:...currently afraid of his seventh-month pregnant wife.

"Yup" Kakashi agreed to himself.

--oo—

Sakura was going through a troubling time by now; going to the bathroom was happening more often, sometimes the baby continuously pressed against her bladder. She was often amused while she went to sleep, going into a reposeful position and seeing as the baby changed positions inside her uterus. She found it cute.

Back aches were starting to appear; that would mean little seeing as 30 pounds dropped in on her, she had grown acquainted to leaning her weight to one side and dropping her hand on the space on her lower part of her back.

Emotions and anxiety of birth were overwhelming her, for some reason she felt…frightened.

---oo—

"My daughter is such a wonderful writer isn't she?" –grabs Loli's cheeks cutely-

"Mom, get out of my room" Loli muttered evasively, shifting eyes out of embarrassment.

"Ok, ok, fine— Lorraine…you did do all the housework I told you to do…right?"

"OH, KAMI-SAMA! I FORGOT!" Loli ran out of the room, and closed the laundry door behind her, throwing clothes into the washer rapidly.

Lynette, or Loli's crazy mother sighed "Review…"

"OI, WAIT!" Loli gasped for air "I'm sorry, I haven't update in so long…school started and they drown me with assignments…freaking teacher—" Gasps as soon as she sees mom with Clorox and glaring deeply at her "I was kidding, I love teachers, I—glurg…"


	13. An author's apology

"_**Apology"**_

I guess I own an apology to all of my reviewers, who so kindly await the next chapter of this story with a heavy heart, for all the wait I have put you through. I am not exactly passionate to what the Sasuke/Sakura pairing was anymore, so I can no longer begin banter to those who oppose this pairing.

However, I **will** continue this fic! But, as you have may noticed, my style of writing has change, my words, my descriptions, everything has been enhanced to such an extended that I don't even count myself as a child. I will re-write **every** chapter.

I won't give up in this story.

All of this is because of my passion for writing, my desire to become a writer—meaning I can't stall my stories any longer just because I've been having a writer's block. Have faith in me, I beg of you, this story will reach its completion soon to a real fanfic which I can relish as a true one, and, hopefully, you can, too.


End file.
